


provoke your ears

by zereshk



Category: Buzz (Korea Band), Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zereshk/pseuds/zereshk
Summary: Heechul is a bit desperate. Kyunghoon definitely notices.





	provoke your ears

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the preview of episode 140. The title is from M&D’s Banana Shake.

The stockings are cheap nylon, something the Kims found while scrounging around after he asked them to give him something extra for this particular sketch, or more specifically, for a particular someone. One of the Kims muttered something that suspiciously sounded that "you're extra enough" before another one of the Kims shushed her. Heechul decided to show mercy.

As soon as Kyunghoon comes out of his room Heechul drops his script and prepares to give him an upskirt view when he picks it up. But instead, Kyunghoon picks it up for him and walks to the set without even looking at him. Heechul had practised that move in front of the mirror. Several times. He stands in the corridor for a few minutes before Janghoon complains loudly about the principles of being on time.

Kyunghoon is quiet during the filming, even when Heechul sways his hips and gives playful, almost sinister-looking grins to the cast and the guests. Dambi catches his eyes when the staff prepares some music and gives him a look that means that whatever he is doing, it's not subtle. Heechul cackles and calls Kyunghoon oppa a few times more.

His dance goes great, as expected. Though Kyunghoon's interpretation of the dance is interesting, to say the least, he doesn't make it obvious of what he thinks of the costume. But it's obvious to anyone who would notice, and because Heechul notices everything about Kyunghoon, his red ears might as well be red traffic lights.

So, after the shoot, it comes as no surprise when Kyunghoon corners him in an empty dressing room and shoves him flat to the wall with a hand, pinning him. Heechul starts to make a joke about watching too many dramas when Kyunghoon's hands move to Heechul's legs and spreads them apart, pressing his knee under his skirt, looking like he wants to devour him. Heechul's breath hitches and Kyunghoon presses their mouths together. He coaxes his way into Heechul's mouth with his tongue and Heechul opens for him, easy. 

Heechul grasps Kyunghoon's shirt to gain some control but Kyunghoon's tongue is wicked and eager, and Heechul drowns in the heated kiss anyway. Kyunghoon licks into his mouth and slides his hands up and down Heechul's thighs, rubbing his thumbs into the sheer fabric as if to come closer to Heechul's skin. He is too caught up in the sensation and can't help the noise he makes when Kyunghoon bites into Heechul's lower lip.

Kyunghoon breaks away from the kiss with a wet, filthy sound and chuckles when Heechul chases his mouth. Heechul wraps his arms around his neck and brings him closer, ignoring when he sees Kyunghoon's lips twitch in a smirk. His heart is pounding in his ears when Kyunghoon kisses him, just as hungry and deep as before. Kyunghoon slides his mouth down to Heechul's throat and Heechul slackens between him and the wall, tilting his head back to make it easier, and it is so easy. He could stay here forever, he thinks. His leg aches a bit from the dancing, but he focuses on Kyunghoon's warm palms, the scrape of his stubbled chin and the wet slide of his mouth against his pulse.

The raw, swooping thrill of feeling all of that, feeling Kyunghoon's desire is focused only on him makes him moan again and desperate for friction. He tries to roll his hips when Kyunghoon breaks away again, breathing hard against his neck. He places his hand on the back of Heechul's thigh and pulls his leg up and Heechul complies happily, hooking his leg around Kyunghoon's waist.

Kyunghoon shifts him, just a little, pulls him a bit closer and holds him, between Kyunghoon's body and the wall, still rubbing circles with his thumbs. He smiles at Heechul, dimples showing, and slides one hand up his skirt and kneads, fingers digging deep into his flesh, pushing and grinding so there's no more space between their bodies, still smiling. Like he's the one that's won a battle, which is infuriating as there was no battle, and he's certainly not the winner. His smug smile is one of the hottest things Heechul has ever seen.

The stockings rip later.


End file.
